Daily Life
by Crowny
Summary: Le vent souffle et, dans sa tempête, emporte tout ; des brides de vies, des moments passés. Il les emmène loin et les souffles aux oreilles attentives. Toujours un peu plus loin ; Crack Pairing Week - Label SPPS / Bonus : x-over Natsu/Mikasa - 01 : Mystogan/Natsu - 02 : Natsu/Erza - 03 : Lyon/Juvia - 04 : Dranbolt/Erza - 05 : Grey/Lyon - 06 : Laxus/Lisanna - 07 : Lily/Eclair
1. DL Cross

**Bonjouuuuur ~ ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente donc mon recueil pour la Crack Pairing Week. La semaine n'a toujours pas commencé, mais aujourd'hui est la date du bonus. J'avoue que ce texte est très court, mais il s'agit juste d'un texte d'une fic dont j'ai eu l'idée soudainement. Enfin, rien de bien passionnant il faut l'avouer, mais si l'idée vous intéresse pour en faire une fiction plus longue, n'hésitez pas ;) -prévenez quand même hein. Bref, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !**

**Ah, aussi, il y a également une version anglaise que j'ai posté vu qu'il s'agit d'une semaine anglaise 8D (si quelqu'un est volontaire pour me corriger, je lui en serai très reconnaissant ! xD)**

**Comme toujours, Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi éè.**

* * *

**L'ODEUR DU MONDE ~**

_Bonus Day_

**Thème : **Crossover (bonus)

**Pairing : **Natsu/Mikasa

Horrifié par ce spectacle il se recula de quelques pas. L'odeur rouille du sang envahissait ses navires et la vue de tout ce rouge le rendait malade. Cet endroit... était mauvais. Même sans cette odeur nauséabonde, il puait la peur, la faim, l'horreur. Natsu le savait, le sentait.

Vêtu d'une tenu militaire qu'il avait 'emprunté' un peu plus tôt à un soldat, car les siens n'étaient plus que des lambeaux, il continua à reculer. Loin de ce monstre qui s'avançait vers lui, toujours un peu plus. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Le Dragon Slayer n'en savait rien. L'anima devait les renvoyé sur Earthland et lui avait atterri ici, ses réserves de magie vide à cause de ses précédents combats.

Pourtant, dans ce monde qui brûlait sous la haine et la mort, Natsu pouvait ressentir un petit espoir. Faible, mais présent. C'est pour cela qu'il restait là, devant ce Titan, esquivant ses assauts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses blessures non traités douloureuses. Attendant que cet espoir vienne.

Mais ses jambes ne pouvaient en supporter davantage. Alors, il tomba à la merci du titan. Quand soudain, une nouvelle odeur parvint à son nez. Celle de l'espoir agrume et miel.

Et le titan tomba lui aussi, le cou tranché. Alors qu'une jeune femme aux beaux cheveux noirs et à l'allure asiatique était perché au sommet de sa tête, épées à la main et le visage sans émotion.

Agrume et miel. Un parfum dont Natsu se souviendrait toujours.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) N'hésitez donc pas à donner votre avis. À la prochaine en octobre donc.**

_**(L'un des autres thèmes est 'Tragédie', mon OS Mystogan/Natsu 'Destins liés' y correspond parfaitement donc n'hésitez pas à aller le lire héhé -de la pub ? et alors ? (a))**_


	2. Day 01 : First Meet and Origin

**... Comment ça je suis en retard ? -comme d'hab quoi- Arf, hum... désolé ? Non sérieusement, hier j'ai passé mon aprèm à lire des fics KHR et regarder des ASMV/AMV, si bien que j'ai totalement oublié la Crack Pairing Week. Honte à moi éè. Bref, je posterai donc celui d'aujourd'hui ce soir et je vais devoir m'atteler (en vitesse) à la tache de les traduire tous les deux pour la version anglaise. En fait je suis en retard pour tout, faut pas chercher. KHR c'est mauvais pour les affaires x).**

**Enfin, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce ficlet qui est une side-story de '_Destins Liés_' bien qu'il puisse se lire sans connaître l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! **(Autre chose, il traite de la partie origine du thème et non pas première rencontre qui est déjà écrite dans DL.)

* * *

**LUMIÈRE**** ASSOMBRIE ~**

_Day One_

**Thème : **Première rencontre, origine

**Pairing : **Mystogan/Natsu

* * *

_« Si tu veux te cacher c'est pas avec un truc comme ça que tu vas réussir. »_

_« Hé, ne pars pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses._

– _Gér... Mystogan. »_

**Une rencontre.**

_« Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, Natsu... »_

_Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansèrent un ballet passionné avant de se quitter, à regret._

_« ... je te le promet. »_

**Un départ, une promesse.**

_« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Un jour je te promet, je sauverai mon monde et je resterai avec toi pour toujours. »_

**Un retour.**

_C'était une promesse éternelle, d'une vie belle et paisible, mais aussi une promesse que le vent emporta loin d'eux. Une promesse impossible._

Mystogan et Natsu. Une relation pleine d'allée et venue, mais qu'aucun d'eux ne changeraient pour rien au monde. Un soir de Noël qui avait tout changé, leur offrant une nouvelle vie bien différente à celle à laquelle ils étaient destinés.

Mutuellement, ils s'étaient sauvés de la solitude. L'un dû à l'absence d'un père, l'autre pour les actions de son double. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que leurs vies changeraient ainsi, du jour au lendemain.

Enfants, ils avaient joué et ris, apprenant à se connaître toujours un peu plus. Créant un lien qui, au fil du temps, devint incassable. Si quelqu'un les voyait, il aurait pu croire à des jumeaux malgré leur total différence physique tellement ils agissaient en symbiose.

Puis ils avaient grandi. Leurs sentiments évoluant en même temps qu'eux. D'amitié, cela était devenu amour. Être avec l'autre leur été devenu indispensable. Ainsi seulement ils se sentaient complet. Cela n'avait pas été un coup de foudre, ils auraient très bien pu ne pas se rencontrer, se croiser sans que l'autre ne retienne leur intention. Il s'agissait d'une relation construite sur une base de confiance indestructible et d'une totale connaissance de l'autre. Où aucun secret n'existait, même les plus sombres.

Une amitié plus forte qu'aucune autre qui avait atteint son étape finale.

Mais le bonheur ne vient jamais seul. Il y a toujours une part d'ombre qui vient le tacher. Et cela arriva, presque 10 ans après leur rencontre.

Natsu l'avait compris avant même que cela n'arrive, mais l'avait accepté, pour Mystogan. Il savait être quelqu'un d'important, cher à son coeur, pour le mage plus âgé, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait quelque chose de bien plus important encore. Un monde en pleine destruction. Un monde qu'il s'était promis de sauver et de soigner avant même leur rencontre. Le Dragon Slayer comprenait, parce qu'il aurait fait de même pour sa guilde.

Ce fut la magie qui les sépara. La même magie qui avait causé le retour du bleuté dans son monde et du rose à Earthland dans une lumière éblouissante. Une magie que Natsu en vain même à détester, au plus profond de son coeur, dans ses sombres pensées.

Car cette amitié et cet amour avaient toujours été secret.

_Deux destins liés à présent séparé pour toujours. _

_Un amour secret et éternel que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Pas même la mort. Pas même la distance._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à ce soir ;)**


	3. Day 02 : Family, house

**Il est 23h58 et, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serais pas en retard ! Enfin, tout dépend si FF actualise directement, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce ficlet avec un nouveau couple ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**LA FIN DU MONDE ~**

_Day Two_

**Thème : **Famille, maison

**Pairing : **Natsu/Erza

* * *

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail grimaçaient en ce jour de pluie. Non pas à cause du temps, mais plutôt à cause de l'événement qui avait lieu l'après-midi même. L'anniversaire des deux ans de Natsu et Erza. Une catastrophe selon la guilde. Non pas à cause des personnes concernées -quoique si, un peu-, mais surtout à cause de leur maison.

Jamais personne n'avait pu prévoir la mise en couple de ces deux- là, si bien que tout le monde pensait que Natsu était un masochiste ; parce qu'elle pouvait être violente la Erza. Tous sous le choc, ils n'avaient pu entendre l'histoire probablement -pas- romantique de leurs mises en couple, imaginant juste la prochaine fin du monde. Et elle était arrivée, cette fin du monde, un an après l'annonce sous la forme d'une petite maison. _La_ maison.

Et voilà qu'un an après son apparition, deux ans après l'annonce de la fin du monde, elle revenait à la charge. Les plongeant dans la peur irrationnelle d'y rentrer une nouvelle fois, mais ils y étaient obligés. Parce qu'ils étaient Fairy Tail, une famille. Et quelle famille n'accepterait pas un tel défi pour souhaiter un anniversaire à ce couple formidable ?

Pourtant, ils avaient peur de cette maison, car la fin du monde pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment s'ils mettaient ne serais-ce qu'un orteil à l'intérieur. Dans ce bordel monstre.

Tout se résumait en deux prénoms. Natsu et Erza. L'un bordélique comme pas possible, l'autre pouvant évoluer de monstre sauvage en fée du logis à n'importe quel moment -et même pendant la fête. Sans oublier les fraisiers, la seule chose qu'Erza savait cuisiner. Les incalculables et innombrables fraisiers qui se trouvaient dans la maison pour l'occasion. Sur les tables, les chaises, les meubles ; partout. Au point que la plupart des invités devaient s'asseoir par terre. En bouger un était une abomination et la fée redevenait un monstre sauvage, cassant tout sur son passage. Les invités avec.

Néanmoins, même s'ils appréhendaient la venue dans cette maison, ils étaient heureux de s'y rendre. Rien que pour voir le visage inhabituellement rougissant de Natsu et la mage en armure, sans la dite armure. Mais aussi pour être ensemble et être heureux. En famille.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à demain ;) Au passage, merci pour les précédentes reviews ! :3**


	4. Day 03 : Date

**Un miracle s'est produit, aujourd'hui je poste à temps ! (Ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois x)) Je vous présente donc un nouveau ficlet humoristique, tout comme le précédent. Du moins, ils le sont pour moi, c'est déjà ça xD. J'aurai bien dit plus de chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi raconter aujourd'hui... Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas. (J'ai failli oublier, il reprend un peu le ficlet précédent, vous verrez pourquoi ;))**

* * *

**UN IMPORTANT OUBLI ~**

_Day Three_

**Thème : **Rendez-vous

**Pairing : **Lyon/Juvia

* * *

Lyon observa sa petite-amie s'agiter dans tous les sens avec un air quelque peu désespéré, bien qu'habitué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la mage d'eau soit si hyperactive quand il l'avait rencontré. Mais il l'aimait comme elle était, elle, ses défauts et son imagination débordante. Un peu trop débordante même.

« Juvia, que fais-tu ? demanda le mage de glace calmement.

— Juvia a le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvient plus de quoi !

— Ce n'est pas très grave, tu t'en souviendras plus tard, pas la peine de t'agiter ainsi dans toute la maison...

— Non, Juvia sait que c'est très important et qu'elle doit tout de suite s'en souvenir... »

Le mage de glace soupira et réfléchit de son côté, plus vite elle saurait, plus vite elle se calmerait. Après cinq minutes d'intense réflexion, il comprit.

« Oh, tu parles de_ ça_ ?

— Que veut dire Lyon-sama ?

— Hm, l'anniversaire chez Natsu et Erza, tu ne t'en souvenais plus ?

— Juvia se sent insultée, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la date où Lyon-sama et elle devront se rendre chez eux, à 11h pile ! »

_Personnellement, j'aurai préféré oublié... _pensa le mage en grimaçant.

« Je ne sais pas alors... »

À moins que.

« Juvia, tu sais ce que nous devons faire demain après-midi ? demanda-t-il légèrement soucieux. »

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais voyant son air dubitatif, il ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écria :

« Ne me dis pas que tu te souviens de la torture que nous allons subir dans plus d'un mois et que tu ne te souviens plus de notre rendez-vous à la mairie pour notre mariage ?!

— Euh... Juvia se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous, Lyon-sama ! fit-elle comme pour se justifier. »

L'apprenti d'Ul se prit la tête dans les mains, elle avait vraiment oubliée ça. Ce n'était pas croyable, mais c'était Juvia. Tout simplement. Et c'était comme ça que Lyon l'aimait.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez à donner votre avis et à demain avec le thème 'école'. ;)**


	5. Day 04 : School

**Comme je l'ai dis avant-hier, poster en temps et en heure n'arrivera pas deux fois ! Enfin c'est pas trop grave x) Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le suivant qui est un UA basé sur l'OAV 2 ou 3, j'sais plus exactement. Vous verrez bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture en compagnie de la Présidente du Conseil des élèves et d'un petit 'voyeur'.**

* * *

**L'ECOLE, UN COMBAT QUOTIDIEN ~**

_Day Four_

**Thème : **Ecole (UA)

**Pairing : **Dranbolt/Erza

* * *

Tout avait commencé en primaire, quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Elle et ses beaux cheveux rouges. Rouge comme le feu brûlant du ciel lors du soleil couchant. Ils avaient l'air si doux, mais il n'avait pas osé s'approcher, préférant rebrousser chemin pour se rendre à sa propre école.

Depuis ce jour, Dranbolt passait son temps à l'observer au point de connaître toutes ses habitudes, jusqu'aux détails près. La façon dont elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, son air sérieux face à n'importe quelle situation et son adoration sans limite pour les fraisiers.

À présent, ils étaient tous les deux au lycée des fées, elle présidente du conseil des élèves et lui, un élève parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'observer comme il aimait le faire depuis si longtemps. Elle était la présidente du conseil et quiconque osé la fixer un peu trop était sujet à son terrifiant courroux. Alors, Dranbolt devait se cacher, l'esquiver, prévoir chacun des mouvements de la belle rouge comme lors d'une bataille ; ce qui faisait bien rire son ami Lahar !

Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce jour de mai, alors qu'il regardait, fasciné, les pétales de cerisiers voleter autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? » sa voix avait claqué durement alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui sans que Dranbolt ne s'en rende compte.

Un sursaut et le visage devenu pâle plus tard, l'adolescent se retourna en tremblant légèrement.

« Er...za-san ? »

Une diversion, il lui fallait une diversion. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais l'observer, elle et ses cheveux de feu. Heureusement que Lahar n'était pas là ou il se serait moqué de lui pendant plus d'un mois !

« Réponds-moi ! »

Néanmoins, Dranbolt possédait l'arme ultime, celle qui ferait flancher son adversaire et il n'hésiterait pas à mettre toutes les chances de son côté dans cette manœuvre délicate.

« Veux-tu aller à un rendez-vous avec moi, Erza-san ? »

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux alors que des sueurs froides apparaissaient à la mention de cette chose maudite. Son cerveau surchauffa, manquant de la faire s'évanouir.

_Un... un... rendez-vous... ?!_

Pour Dranbolt, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait il lui fallait se battre, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir son propre combat. Erza aussi avait le sien. Comme quoi l'école n'était pas toujours de tout repos et avait son propre lot de combats. Surtout chez les fées.

* * *

**En le postant je l'ai relu une nouvelle fois et je dois avouer être quelques peu perplexe par rapport aux dernières phrases. Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui hallucine xD. Ca ne vous parez pas étrange ou autre à vous ?**

**On se retrouve donc cette nuit à minuit (l'heure du crime) pour celui d'Halloween !**


	6. Day 05 : Halloween

**Minuit l'heure du crime, ... passée depuis plus de 11h ! Et cette fois ci c'est pas de ma faute ! J'étais prête à poster sauf que mon père à boycotter la connexion internet éè Mais peu importe ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**UN COSTUME SANS COSTUME ~**

_Day Five_

**Thème : **Halloween

**Pairing : **Grey/Lyon

* * *

Suite à la demi-victoire contre les Dragons, la royauté de Fiore avait décidé d'organiser une deuxième fête, le jour d'Halloween qui plus est. Au plus grand malheur de Grey qui n'avait aucune idée de comment s'habiller pour un tel événement. Un costume, certes, mais lequel ? Natsu avait bien évidemment décidé de se déguiser en dragon, cela ne l'étonnait même pas et Gajeel restait dans son costume de chanteur raté.

_Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer_, se dit Grey. Le Dragon Slayer du métal faisait déjà assez peur sans aucun déguisement...

En réalité, ce n'était pas le déguisement qui gênait l'Ice Maker, mais les invités. Ou plutôt l'un des invités ; Lyon et son nouvel intérêt pour Juvia. Cela agaçait prodigieusement Grey qui était depuis lors, tout particulièrement jaloux de l'élémentaire d'eau. Parce que oui, le mage de glace était gay. Peu de gens le savait, Natsu et Erza, peut-être Happy et Mira, mais personne d'autres mis-à-part ses quelques anciens amants.

Cela importait peu en réalité, car pour le moment, Grey devait se trouver un costume meilleur que Juvia afin de plaire à Lyon. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le mage se trouva stupide. Pourquoi diable s'était-il entiché de ce crétin aux cheveux gris ? Tch. Voilà qu'il se transformait en minette.

Loup-garou ? Certainement pas ! Fantôme ? Ridicule, il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Max pour mettre un déguisement pareil... Tueur en série ? Hm. Non, il ne valait mieux pas s'habiller ainsi devant le Roi. … Et d'ailleurs, comment s'habille un tueur en série ? Une bonne question dont il se fichait de la réponse. Vampire ? Pourquoi pas ?

Non, Grey venait d'avoir une meilleure idée.

Nudiste ; un 'costume' deux en un. Pas de vêtements à trouver et à perdre tout le long de la soirée, et de cette manière, il pourrait voir la réaction de Lyon face à sa 'tenu'. Et il serait ainsi fixé sur les sentiments du gris à son égard, une bonne fois pour toute.

Oui, nudiste, définitivement parfait.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce fameux déguisement ? Pas mal ! J'suis sûr que vous voulez tous vous incruster à leur fête héhé. À cette aprem pour le prochain qui sera un Laxus/Lisanna ! ;)**


	7. Day 06 : Age

**Re-bonjour ! Voici le ficlet du thème du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents, d'autant plus que nous allons enfin avoir de la vrai romance ! J'me suis rendue compte que y'en avait pas beaucoup, je me rattrape donc ici ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**HÉSITATION ~**

_Day Six_

**Thème : **Âge

**Pairing : **Laxus/Lisanna

* * *

Une porte claqua brutalement. Mirajane regarda sa sœur partir en trombe d'un air inquiet malgré le léger sourire qui souleva ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une scène qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux ans maintenant, mais qui était pourtant habituelle à l'époque. Lisanna n'avait décidément pas changé.

Assis au bar à quelques mètres d'elle, Laxus soupira en regardant la porte, pas du tout étranger au comportement de la jeune fille. Mirajane eut un sourire en coin, presque sadique.

« Trouillard.

— Absolument pas, elle est trop _jeune_. Tout simplement.

— Jeune ? Cela fait plus de deux ans que tu tiens le même discourt, je pense plutôt que tu n'assumes pas et que tes tripes tremblent à l'idée de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un de quelques années de moins que toi. »

Laxus jeta un regard furieux à la démone.

« Mêles-toi de ta vaisselle, Mirajane, fit-il en référence à l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

— Si tu ne te dépêches pas, elle te passera sous le nez dès qu'elle en aura marre de te courir après.

— Serais-tu en train de vouloir me caser avec ta sœur ?

— Qui sait. Mais tu as de la concurrence alors ne perd pas ton temps à cause de tes bêtises à propos de son âge. J'en connais un qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde ! commenta-t-elle en regardant les tables au fond du hall de la guilde. »

Laxus suivis son regard et aperçu Natsu qui regardait avec insistance la porte, l'air de se demander s'il devait y aller ou non.

« Fait chier. »

Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre se leva et parti vers la sortie en traînant les pieds. Il ne laisserait pas cet idiot lui piquer Lisanna. Tant pis pour le reste.

Quand la porte claqua une nouvelle fois, Mirajane sourie. Peut-être que finalement cela allait enfin se finir et que la porte que le maître avait acheté en vue du retour de Laxus à la guilde ne serait pas nécessaire.

Un peu plus loin, des lèvres se lièrent pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Tendrement. Passionnément. Un baiser sans mot, un baiser qui signifiait tout. Un flot de parole réunit en un unique geste, doux et amoureux.

_Deux ans que j'attendais ton retour, ta renaissance. Dès qu'une porte claquait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de devenir nostalgique, de penser à toi. À nous. À toute ces années où nous nous courions après. Alors j'accepte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Le reste importe peu après tout, n'est-ce pas Lisanna ?_

* * *

**Alooors ? Cette petite romance ? Avec un soupons de NaLi, mais dommage pour Natsu, Lisanna ne le voit pas de la même manière héhé. À demain pour le dernier thème donc !**


	8. Day 07 : Objet-ship

**Après de multiples péripéties -que je ne raconterai pas ici-, me voici enfin pour poster ce dernier thème ! Celui-ci est le tout premier que j'ai écrit et bien que l'on ne peut pas vraiment le classer dans la catégorie romance, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Au passage je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça va venir ;). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**HÉSITATION ~**

_Day Six_

**Thème :** Objet-ship

**Pairing :** Lily/Eclair

* * *

S'il y avait bien un mot pour exprimer cela, c'était bien paradoxe. Deux visions des choses contradictoires, mais pourtant si logique. Cela n'avait rien de philosophique ou de mathématiques. Loin de là. C'était un peu comme si l'on se demandait qui venait en premier de l'œuf ou la poule. Une question dont la réponse restait un grand mystère !

Pour Lily, il n'était question d'œufs ou de poules, mais d'éclairs. Ces éclairs jaunes qui pourfendaient le ciel en ces journées orageuses, illuminant le ciel de zébrures resplendissantes. Et cette magnifique foudre lui faisait peur. À peine un son tonnait au-dessus de sa tête, il frissonnait d'effroi, tremblait de peur et devenait incapable de bouger. Au point même que de simples photos lui faisaient le même effet.

Il était beau l'ancien commandant de l'armée royale d'Edolas.

Toutefois, quand on lui disait le mot éclair, le tonnerre n'était pas la première chose à laquelle il pensait. Oh, il s'agissait bien d'éclair, mais au chocolat ; son péché mignon. Cette pâtisserie moelleuse et fondante dans la bouche, ce goût exquis de chocolat. Un mets qu'il aimait plus que tout, au point même d'en rêver la nuit.

Alors, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait représenter Lily, c'était bien les éclairs. Cette chose qu'il aimait tant et qu'il haïssait avec tout autant de vigueur. Qui alimentait ses rêves et ses cauchemars, ses peurs et ses joies ; jours après jours.

Deux visons des choses pour un seul mot. Une question se posait donc, comment était-il possible de haïr et d'aimer avec autant de passion une seule et même chose ; ce mot à la fois si identique et si différent ? C'était une grande question et personne n'était capable d'y répondre réellement. Pas même Lily.

* * *

**Et vous, lequel vous préférez d'éclair ? ^^ J'espère donc que ces ficlets vous tous plu et à bientôt dans Les incompris (le prochain drabble est écrit) et avec un OS Natsu/Edo-Lisanna qui devrait arriver prochainement. Bye ! :3**


End file.
